Kiss me if you can
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: Raven is forced out for the night by ex criminal Johnny Rancid and hero Jinx. Guess who see meets. Red X of course. She should take him to jail but it's hard to do when he moving you around the dance floor and kissing you senseless at the tower. what's a bird to do? kiss him back of course. One shot enjoy! R


AN: Just a little one shot, just been really in the mood to write lately, enjoy.

It had been a year since their trip to Tokyo, a lot had changed. Starfire and Robin were finally dating and still going strong. Robin had changed to Nightwing, Cyborg was probably the least of them to change just basic upgrades while Beast boy had changed the most. He was taller, more mature and was dating Tara who still hadn't got her memories back.

However what Raven couldn't believe was she was wearing a dress, at a night club in these clothes with Jinx and Johnny Rancid. Oddly enough, the only strange thing about tonight was Raven was wearing revealing tight clothes.

Unknown to the Titans and Villains, she, Jinx and Johnny were good friends. When they weren't fighting each, they hung out at concerts, night clubs, street art festivals etc. They had a lot in common, more then she had with her teammates.

About two mouths after her father's demise and her freedom, Raven went to go see Nickleback concert. She had always wanted to go but couldn't. She was worried that she couldn't control her powers around other people and worried someone was going to recognize her. Not this time, she was going to live her life without her father or her demon hanging over her head.

Besides, she wasn't going as Raven, but Rachel Roth. Skinny black jeans, dark blue tank top, grey denim jacket and black ankle high heel boots. She told the titans she would be out for the evening at her favorite cafe.

Soon enough she was at the concert, unknowingly behind her were Johnny Rancid and Jinx. She remembered well what happened after they apprehend who she was.

Flashback.

"Well well, if it is Raven of the Teen Titans" Johnny Rancid spoke behind and she turned to see Johnny in his usual clothes, except his T-shirt had the Nickleback logo on it. Next to him was Jinx the same shoes, but she was wearing skinny blue jeans, a purple t-shirt and black leather jacket.

"Look I'm not here to fight" Raven replied.

"Then why the hell are you here" Johnny demanded, Jinx rolled her eyes.

"She is here to see Nickleback you moron" Before Johnny could speak, Jinx pointed to Raven's clothes and realized she was right.

"Oh...uh I didn't know you liked Nickleback" Johnny replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and blushing slightly.

"Not many people do"

"Where are your teammates?" Jinx asked raising an eye brow.

"At the tower, they think I'm at a Zoe's cafe" Raven added, mentally asking herself why she told them that.

"Cafe huh? Better then my excuse" Raven raised her eye brow.

"What was yours?"

"Told them I'm going to the mall for shoes" Raven frowned.

"It's 9pm" Jinx smirked.

"Yeah, I can understand why Mammoth but Gizmo? For a genius, he is an idiot when it comes to telling a lame lie to the truth" Jinx explained smirking and Raven chuckled.

"This is why I work solo, I can go where I want when I want" Johnny spoke smugly.

"Is that what you told your girlfriend Dana" Jinx replied with a smirk then dropped it when Johnny look away saddened.

"She left me for Kevin"

"Want me to send them to another dimension?" Raven blurted out, surprising both the villains and herself.

"You're a Titan won't you get in trouble for that" Raven smirked.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a Titan tonight" Johnny smirked, a bit cheered up.

"You want to sit with us?" Raven's gaze shift from them to the Goth guy standing next to him.

"Hey swap seats with her" Johnny ordered the skinny Goth guy next to him, scared he moved over the row of seats and Raven did the same with some half from Jinx. Just like that a friendship was formed.

End Flashback.

Right now, she was with Johnny and Jinx at a night club in Jump city. However instead of her jeans, she was wearing a tight onyx blue dress, which showed her bare back, with matching high heels. This also meant no bra. She was going to kill Jinx.

Ever since Jinx began dating Kid Flash, she has been trying to set her up with blind dates. All of them were the same, boring, dumb, and rude. She just wasn't interested and if she was going to date, she wanted to date on her terms not someone else's.

Now here she was at the bar looking like a slut looking for anyone interesting to dance with while Jinx and Johnny watched from one of the tables. She turned to get her Vodka Lime, Lemonade. Only to see a cocktail glass with a thick red liquid with a cherry on the glass, she looked up at the bartender. A young woman in her twenties with black hair in a high pony tail, dark green eyes, and her eye brow was piece with a small ruby. Making her pale skin pop. She wore a black patterned fingerless cloves, a white shirt with a black suit vest and a black pencil skirt.

"It's a Devil's Kiss, from the devil himself over there" The woman spoke tilting her head in his direction. Following it Raven's gaze landed on a tall man on the end of the bar. Problem was she couldn't really see him due to the dim light.

"Has he ordered anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, probably waiting for you to answer back" She replied.

"What would you recommend?" Raven asked.

"How about A Raven from the Raven herself" the woman suggested and Raven's eyes widened.

"Relax, no else knows who you are and even if even they did, they are too intimated by your bodyguards over there to go near you" The woman explained and Raven nodded.

"So who is that guy..." Raven waited for a name.

"Val, short for Valerie"

"Val, who is he"

"That's Damian West, 20 years old, from Gotham City, moved here about 4 years ago dangerous and the best kind" Val said as she cleaned some glasses.

"Best kind?"

"The kind you know is a bad boy, breaks the rules, and rebels but underneath will do anything to protect the people he cares about" Val explained and Raven nodded.

Deciding to give this guy a chance, she slipped her delivered drink. Not bad, Raven thought licking her lips.

"I see you like your drink" a husky hard male voice spoke beside her and Raven turned, her breath hitched slightly at how good looking this guy was.

Teal green eyes, black silky looking hair, full smirking lips, smooth clear skin and toned muscles in a dark bottom shirt with a few bottoms underdone, dark grey cargo pants, black combat boots and a brown leather jacket (remind you of anyone).

"Devil's kiss, I suppose that makes you the devil?" Raven asked with a raised eye brow.

"Maybe, you want a kiss" Damian asked and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Not gonna happen" Damian pouted the chuckled.

"Not yet you mean" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Ego much" Damian laughed and shook his head.

"So far I haven't any complains" Raven scoffed, suddenly regretful on accepting his drink.

"Probably didn't want to hurt your feelings" Raven spoke ice clear in his voice and Damian laughed.

"Ow, now my feelings are hurt, care to make them all better" Damian pouted playfully at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe when your feelings are actually hurt" Raven spoke slipping the last of her drink, not realizing she was drinking it while talking to this guy.

"Wanna dance" Damian held out his hand, eyeing it she took it and they walked to the dance floor.

Damian placed his hand on her hip and the other in her hand while Raven put her free hand on his arm. He pulled her closer, soon enough they moved to the rhyme. Raven swaying her hips with Damian leading. He spun her around in a circle and pulled her to his chest. Then dipped her and brought her back, following the same steps.

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Playing sweet,

Make me move like a freak,

Mr. Saxo Beat.

The second time he spins her, her back lands against his hard chest. Next he lifted her on the side and she swung her leg up high and he spun her around and brought her up back to their original position.

Soon enough the other couples stopped dancing and watched with fascination as the pair danced together. Neither one notice the drawing crowd, only on each other. Swaying the hips and moving together, like they had does this a million times.

He makes me this,

Brings me up,

Brings me down,

Dancing sweet,

Makes me move like a freak,

Mr. Saxo Beat.

"Mind telling me your name" Damian asked as he spun her around him and dipped her.

"Guess" Raven challenged smirking and Damian grinned.

"Guess mine"

"Damian West" Damian moved his hand to her ass and slapped it gentle making Raven squeal and she scowled at him when he laughed.

"That was for cheating" knowing she asked the bartender his name.

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Playing sweet,

Make me move like a freak,

Mr. Saxo Beat.

"Bella" Raven raised an eye brow.

"It's Italian for Beautiful which is what you are" Damian explained and Raven flushed in embarrassment.

"Nice try but flattery will get you nowhere" Damian chuckled.

"I have to say you have got some moves" Damian complimented as Raven did the splits, Damian lifted her up by her armpit gracefully and spine her around until they stood in front of each other.

He makes me this,

Brings me up,

Brings me down,

Dancing sweet,

Makes me move like a freak,

Mr. Saxo Beat.

"Luna" Raven chuckled and shook her head.

Oh, Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah

Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah

Oh, yeah, mmm yeah

Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah

"Gem?"

"Nope try again"

Hey, sexy boy, set me free,

Don't be so shy, play with me,

My dirty boy, can't you see

That you belong next to me.

"April?" Raven shot a look saying Do-I-Look-like-an-April? Damian snickered.

"Is That a no?"

Hey, sexy boy, set me free,

Don't be so shy, play with me,

My dirty boy, can't you see

You are the one I need.

"Alison? Belinda? Cindy? Dana? Eve? Faye? India? Jade? Kate? Lea? Megan? Nicole? Olivia? Penny? Queen? Ruby? Sophia? Tina? Urania? Victoria? Wilma? Xana? Yen? Zoe?" Damian listed different names making Raven giggle.

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Playing sweet,

Make me move like a freak,

Mr. Saxo Beat.

"No to all those names but you were close with Ruby" Raven spoke with a smile.

"So your name begins with R...Rebecca?" Raven shook her head.

"Raine?...Rayne...Rose?...?" Damian guessed.

"No...no...no and a little cliché"

He makes me this,

Brings me up,

Brings me down,

Dancing sweet,

Makes me move like a freak,

Mr. Saxo Beat.

"I'm anything but cliché baby" Damian whispered into her ear.

"How about...Raven" Damian whispered in her ear before dipping her then smirked at her shock face and spun her around.

Oh, Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah

Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah

Oh, yeah, mmm yeah

Oh, Oh, yeah, mmm yeah...

Raven gasped as he dipped her but this time her knee was against his hip, with his hand stroking her bare thigh teasing her. Her demon purred at the touch, suddenly he brought her back up; she narrowed her eyes as he chuckled at her blush. Spinning her around so her back landed against his chest, wanting to pay him back for teasing her. She rubbed against him slightly.

Raven smirked as she heard he gasp and him becoming more arouse at her teasing.

"You'll pay for that" He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck and Raven sighed huskily. Then he spines her around back to the original pose holding her gaze as they moved across the dance floor.

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Playing sweet,

Make me move like a freak,

Mr. Saxo Beat.

The pair broke apart and silently challenged each other, Raven grabbed a chair from the side then began dancing seductively around then finally pushed the chair back from her heel and blow a kiss to Damian.

Who pretended to catch, he placed his hand against his chest where his heart was then did three flips and offered his hand to Raven.

She ran to him where he caught her with her waist and spun her around his waist and moved to stand in front of him where they moved together with the music.

He makes me this,

Brings me up,

Brings me down,

Dancing sweet,

Makes me move like a freak,

Mr. Saxo Beat.

"Ready for the big finish" Damian dared and Raven smirked.

"Always" Damian smirked and let her go, she back flipped twice and spun around. Raven looked in his eyes; he gave a nod into returned to let her know he will catch her.

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down...

Mr. Saxo Beat.

Raven ran towards him, like a ballerina he lift her high in the air. Holding her into position, Damian walked around, with strength that Raven was amazed that she could hold her pose as the crowd watched interest.

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down...

Mr. Saxo Beat.

Finally Damian brought her down, doing a final spin, he did a low dip. Silence fell over the club, and then the crowd burst into applause and cheers. After reserving compliments and pats on the back, the couple moved to the bar.

"Want to get some air" Damian asked and Raven nodded. Raven signal to Jinx she was going outside and she nodded.

The pair leaned against the building, enjoying the cool air that fell over them. Neither one of them spoke, but it wasn't an awkward. It was like they were dancing, they comfortable enough with each other's company that there was no need for words.

Raven shivered as the wind blow through her hair. Sensing her discomfort, Damian stripped off his jacket and placed it on Raven's shoulders. He was at least 6.4 to her 5.5, that the jacket hit her knees. She smiled at the new warm.

"Thanks" Damian smiled back at her then his smiled dropped. Raven frowned then gasped as he pinned her against the wall. He placed his hands against the wall above her head. He wasn't touching her but he had her trapped. Although she could use her powers and push him off but Raven was frozen in place.

"So where you learn to dance like that?" he asked breaking the silence and Raven blushed slightly.

"You know who I am right?" Damian nodded.

"Well, about 9 months ago, students were disappearing at this Private Boarding school. I went undercover as one of their students. What Nightwing forgot to mention was the school was for performing arts and the students that were missing were dancers. So for 6 mouths, I learned Ballet, tap, jazz, hip hop and ball room dancing." Raven explained, Damian chuckled and looked her then snickered under his breath.

"Huh…you in a tutu, bet you looked cute" Raven scowled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up" Damian laughed.

"Does Beast boy have pictures?"

"No thank Azar, he and Cyborg were away helping the Titans South. Luckily Jericho didn't take any while we were there" Raven spoke and Damian stiffed.

"Jericho? He was there with you" Raven smirked lightly.

"Yeah? Jealous?" Damian scoffed.

"Please, I can dance circles around that kid" she had no doubt he could but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"He wasn't my dance partner; he was a music student, check to see if it was a student or teacher holding a grudge, hardily saw each other. Also my dance partner was gay" Raven added.

"Got to know"

"Where did you learn to dance?" Raven returned the question.

"My dad is a well known business man and had to go to a lot of fancy parties, so I took a few classes, since it was expected for the boys to ask a girl to dance"

"So you were born into a rich family?" Raven asked and Damian shook his head.

"Not exactly, I kind of tried to steal my rich dad's tires" Damian blushed slightly scratching the back of his head embarrassed. She stared him for a second then smirked.

"Bit of a criminal weren't you" her smirk dropped as he leaned down towards her, forcing her to look up as his eyes danced with amusement and darken with desire.

"Baby, you have no idea" She rolled her eyes and nudged him away with her shoulder. Raven really had no clue who he is. He was still uncertain on telling her although that didn't mean he couldn't see. It's not every day you see Raven of the Teen titans without her hood right?

Before Damian could ask Raven about why she was with Jinx and Johnny Rancid, speak of the devil, the pair came running out. Jinx was focused on Raven that she didn't recognize who he is but Johnny did.

"Raven Nightwing just called, Dr. Light is trying to steal some diamonds" Jinx explained and Raven nodded then looked down at herself.

"There is no way I'm going in this" Jinx frowned then nodded grabbing her arm.

"Come on, we head to my apartment first to change then help the others" Jinx said Raven stopped looking over the shoulder to Damian.

"Hold on for a second" she began to take off his jacket but Damian took her hands in his.

"Keep it, looks better on you anyway"

"But it's yours" Raven protested.

"Tell you what, you can return it to me next Wednesday over coffee?" Raven froze then nodded.

"Meet me at 2pm at Mrs. Malcolm's Dinner" Raven raised an eye brow and Damian shrugged.

"Night Damian" Raven waved goodbye before teleporting with jinx into a black portal. Damian smiled watching her go then turned to the glaring Johnny.

"Johnny Rancid" Not missing a beat, Johnny replied.

"Red X" The two men eyed each other, waiting for the other to make the next move when finally Damian sighed and held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt her Johnny" He scoffed at that answer.

"Yeah right with your record with women"

"Yours is no better than mine"

"Mine are not up for debate right now"

"Awe you know what debate means" Damian mocked and Johnny growled, then calmed down

"Look just don't use her okay or you'll regret it" Johnny threatened and starked away. Damian watched him leave, he needed a drink and fast. He headed inside to the bar where a glass of whiskey was waiting for him.

"Thanks Val" Damian downed the drink in one gulp and Val use to his drinking habits, poured him another glass.

"So Raven" knowing that his friend would be asking questions he held of his hand.

"Don't Val"she pretended to look hurt.

"You know that hurts, after everything we've been through. " Damian rolled his eyes and let out a exaggerated groan.

"Enough just tell what you want without the BS please" Damian demanded, like that the playfulness was gone.

"Are you taking her for coffee or dinner?" Val asked with a slight smirk.

"Coffee" Val nodded as if she approved of his chose of date.

"Remember to wear protection" Damian choked on his drink, Val slapped him on his back as his breathing got back to normal.

"It's just coffee" Val shot him a who-do-you-think-you-are-talking-to look.

"Good thing too, because the way you were moving out there, I'm surprised no one throw a bucket of water over you two and I was talking about the third date"

"It was just dancing and who the hell said there was going to be a third date" Damian demanded and Val laughed at his cluelessness.

"If dry humping is what they call dancing now then fine. Also you never go for a coffee" Val stated pionting at him.

"Suddenly that implies that I'm going to take her on a third date" Val smirked at her oblivious friend.

"You are not wearing your jacket, the same jacket that was handed down to you by my father, who saw you as a son. I can only guess who you gave that jacket to"

"She was cold" Damian protested but that didn't stop Val from smirking, it increased.

"Uh Huh"

"Besides, said she was going to return it for our date. Raven is that kind of a person" his lips twitched at the thought of her.

"What kind of person?" Val asked confused then stared dumbfounded as Damian's lips curved into a goofy smile.

"A kind, beautiful person who will put others before herself" Damian frowned when he realised Val was smiling at him, like he was the sweetest man in the world.

"What?"

"Damian, we've known each other since we were 7 years old, In all those years I have never heard you say that about a girl. You really like her don't you" Her answer was silence and she nodded.

"You do comprehend what this means right?" Damian nodded and slipped his drink.

"Yep' no secrets" Val gasped.

"You're going to tell her? Everything?" Val asked in wonder and Damian shook his head.

"Not yet, too early to tell but yes, everything" Damian downed the rest of his drink, standing he pulled out his wallet but Val shook her head.

"On the house" Damian nodded smiling.

"And Damian" He paused.

"I was serious about the protection" He laughed and walked off. Val silently prayed that Raven would give him a chance.

Raven and Red X

A week later...

It was 1:45 pm, 15 minutes until Raven arrived Damian noted as he stepping to the dinner. A few college students on their laptops and a old couple drinking their coffee and reading the newspaper. But no Raven yet.

Walking over to a clean table near the window, he took a seat and waited when a African American with hints of white steaks in her hair and wrinkles showing that she had laughed often in her life walked over, putting a cup of coffee onto the table.

"Anna, I'm waiting for someone, you don't have to give me my usual yet" Damian protested and Anna grinned.

"I know but your friend insisted, said she wanted to return the favor" Anna explained before walking away.

He frowned for a second then grinned, sensing she was behind him, he looked over his shoulder and there she was. Instead of that amazing dress, she was wearing skinny black jeans, black boots, a dark blue tank top and finally his jacket.

"Good thing I take my coffee black" he slipped his drink as she took the seat opposite him.

"So come to get that kiss" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming" he leaned forward with a glint in his eye.

"Don't worry I will" Raven pushed him away making him laugh.

"I know Jinx is one of the good guys and Johnny Rancid isn't a criminal anymore but isn't it against the rules to be friends with the enemy?" Raven shrugged.

"It's my life and I can decide who I'm friends and who I date." Damian's curiously shot up.

"Date you say? Some romantic feelings for Rancid...Jinx maybe" The grin told Raven he was hoping for the latter rather than the former.

"No, I mean that, if I ended up dating...Red X then Robin would have to deal with it" Raven explained and Damian choked on his coffee. Once his breathing was normal, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you know" Raven nodded completely emotionless.

"What gave me away?" Damian wondered, although his money was on Rancid.

"That necklace I wore at the club, was enchanted, it blocks my empathy, so I didn't recognize your aura...until now" Raven answered, silence fell over the hero and thief. Damian was waiting for the Titans to arrive while Raven waited for him to make the next move.

"You don't mind that I'm a thief?" The look that she gave was all the answers he needed. She did mind he was a thief but she wasn't going to turn him in either. Besides, she had no real proof that he was Red X, except her word. And Rancid and Jinx but he knew they won't say anything, it was the villain's form of common courtesy. At least with the younger ones.

"There is something else" Damian blurted out before his brain could stop him.

"What?" Raven asked and Damian shook his head,

"Not yet"

"When" Raven demanded.

"Maybe after our date" As if on cue, Anna walked over with two plats of waffles.

"Enjoy, and don't go easy on this guy" Anna warned Raven with a wink.

"I won't" Raven smirked.

3 hours later...

Raven and Damian talked about everything, their interests, friends and family. Damian was finishing telling a story on how he and Val became friends.

"...I woke up with pink hair and blue skin" Raven was laughing, so hard that you couldn't hear a sound and tears were running down her eyes.

"Serves you right for putting garden snakes in her lunch" Raven spoke, finally being about to speak.

"I was 6, no child deserves to be turned pink and blue and on picture day as well" Damian protested and once again Raven laughed. Even though it was directed at him, he didn't care, he could make Raven laugh like that then it was worth it.

Raven slowed down her laughter, to see Damian smiling at her, like she was the best thing he had ever seen in his life. She looked over her shoulder, to see if he was looking at someone else. She saw nothing, turning back, Raven blinked in surprise to see Damian had leaned closer, cupping her cheek, he pulled forward. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You are absolutely the magnificent jewel I have ever seen and I've seen my share. So don't ever doubt yourself or else" Damian whispered huskily, Raven held in her breath.

"Or what" Raven whispered breathlessly, Damian chuckled, spending twinkles on her skin and sparks in her belly, building up an explosion. Butterflies were too tame for Damian.

"I'll show you" He whispered before, kissing her ear, he trailed light kisses along her jaw then down her neck. Raven moaned as he nibbled a spot on her collar bone. He chuckled and licked on her collar bone, Raven sighed in pure bliss. He pulled away, Raven whimpered at the lost and gasped as he kissed her forehead, cheeks, her nose, her chin and her eye lids. He pulled away; Raven fluttered her eyes open, as if waking up from a dream. The couple stared at each other, she watched fascinated as his teal green eyes, became darker and darker with desire and something else. As if they could read each other's minds, the slowly closed their eyes, tilted their heads as the lips-

BEEEEEEEP!

Raven and Damian jumped back, startles, then calmed down to realize it was Raven's communicator. Damian groaned silently and looked to Raven to see her growl, her eyes flashing red. It was clear she was anger about the interruption as well.

"What" she hissed, Nightwing gulped slightly afraid of the half demon.

"Um Raven, The Titans East are coming for a week tonight and you've been out for three hours" Raven flushed slightly, not grasping how long she and Damian talked.

"Uh…sorry about, I'll be there in 20" Nightwing nodded before signing out.

"Sorry about this" Raven apologized after they paid, walked on the street, with Damian's arm around her shoulder, keeping her from getting cold.

"It's cool, how about I take you home" Raven hesitated and nodded, Damian grinned. Raven's eyes widened at the motorbike, it looked exact like his Red X bike except without the logo, she looked up questionable.

"It's camouflaged" He saddled the bike and the engine roared. Sighing in defeat, Raven sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight Baby" Damian yelled over the engine. Her hold tightened as they practically flow through jump city, soon enough they were at the tower. Untangling herself from him, Raven stood in front of him, suddenly feeling shy.

"Thanks for breakfast and for getting me home"

"Anytime baby anytime" he promise, looking up at Damian through her long lashes.

"What were you going to tell me?" He stood at his full height and backed her against the wall. Raven gasped.

"Damian"

Damian pressed into her more so there was an inch away from their lips. She could feel him now, with her hands on his hard muscular chest, hard thighs digging into her hips. Raven looked up into his eyes, she held her breath at how dark they became. If she wasn't empathy, she could see what he was feeling by looking into those eyes. Desire and need.

"Call me Jason" He whispered before finally claiming her lips with his own.

Raven moaned at the feel of his lips, the taste of whiskey and something that was pure Dam-no Jason, his real name. She felt him move his hands down her shoulders, then to her waist then her hips. Feeling confident, she nibbled his lower lip, he moaned at the action. Raven purred as his tongue stroked her lower lips and their tongues battled for dominions.

Wanting to feel him more, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands clinging to his soft short hair. Suddenly he lifted her, his hands holding her thighs and wrapped them around his waist.

They continued to kiss until oxygen became an issue. They pulled away panting heavily. They stared at each other when Jason began planting kissing along her jaw then down her neck, he smirked against her skin as she shuttered when he licked a sensitive spot on her collarbone. Raven moaned low in her throat when he bite and sucked finally he pulled away. Staring at Raven's puffy red lips and just as he was about to kiss her again, someone cleared their throat.

The couple looked in the direction of whoever cleared their throat to see, The Titans and the Titans East. Beast boy and Mas y Manos looked dumbfounded. Cyborg and Nightwing had their arms crossed. Starfire was smiling while the rest was smirking.

"Don't mind us" Speedy grinned devilishly causing everyone minus Nightwing snickered. Embarrassed, and blushing like crazy, Raven untangled herself from Jason, whom chuckled, and grinned, kind of proud that he got kept kissing Raven.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" He blurted out and Raven smiled.

"I like that" Intentionally ignoring the Titans and the Titans East.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7…tomorrow night" Jason wondered with hope and Raven nodded.

"Awesome…um…nice meeting you" He added the last part to the Titans and drove off. Raven smiled watching him go. Snapping out of his shock, Beast boy ran over to Raven.

"Dude, who was that"

"Just some man I met at a club" Raven answered with a wicked smirk.

**AN: Review please, and if you let me know what you think of my crossover that would be great as well**


End file.
